McKinley Social Media
by GypsySoul05
Summary: Drabbles /Oneshots of the sneak peak into McKinley (New Directions) Social Networking style ...it's all over the place and its PURE Fluff ...I was inspired by 2 of my favwriters ( JR Boone & lightblue-Nymphadora) ...& my own readers that loved my Face Book posts that I had in my other story ...so yeah there really isn't a summary for this .because it's all fun ! (Profanity Warning)
1. Chapter 1

Face Book Posts #McKinley

**Rachel Berry**: Best Senior Prank Ever ! Hats off to #McKinley Prankster -checking in **BerryBunker** (57 Likes)

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I'm just glad to be out of school! 3 Day weekend.

**Quinn Fabray**: yeah thx #McKinleyPrankster Cheerio practice was canceled too.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm just glad they sent us home, I can't rock the Jell-o look

**Sugar Motta**: I'm craving jell-o! thx #McKinleyPrankster

**Brittany S. Piece**: But like how can you get that much jell-o In one place?

**Finn Hudson**: but why Jell-o ? Rachel you want to hang out?

**N. Puckerman**: ur welcome

**Santana Snix Lopez**: Me n Britt's be goin to breadsticks !

**Sam Evans**: Jell-o makes me happy!

**Artie Abrahams**: no way **Puck **way too many details.

**Mike Chang**: LMAO **Puck **… dude that took too much planning…no way it was you!

**Mercedes Jones**: I'm just thankful that my weave was safe thanks to the warning from #McKinleyPrankster

**Blain Anderson**: Do you guys really not wonder who it is? We've decided it isn't Puck …but then who could it be? Who is the masked #McKinleyPrankster ?

**Kurt Hummel**: I still say its Quinn or Santana..I mean they have the means, money, motive, smarts…and their borderline evil.

**Santana Snix Lopez**: You say the nicest things Ladyface! (Smiley face)

**Brittany S. Piece**: I have plans **Santana**. **Finn **leave Rachel alone she dumped you like 6 weeks, 5 days, 9 hours, 21 minutes and 12 seconds ago! **Rachel** OMW

**N. Puckerman**: Ouch **Finn** and **Santana** …Owned and told ! ROTFLMAO


	2. Chapter 2

**Face Book Posts Chapter 2**

**Sugar Motta**: Party at my place TONIGHT 9pm ! BYOB! **Rachel **…you can not bring Brittany or Quinn or Santana or Finn (like why) as your date your mine…my party my rules! (Likes: 35)

**Rachel Berry**: Ok **Sugar** see you then! I'll bring the brownies and some no touch cookies!

**Quinn Fabray**: Seriously **Sugar** wtf! You can't tell Rachel who she can take to your party! Not that I would EVER go out with **Rachel** again! (rolling eyes) have standards

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yay a party! Rachel how come we never hang out…why haven't you asked me out? It is cause I'm with Mike? I mean hypothetically if we were to break up ….?

**Santana Snix Lopez**: Listen **Sugar** …Rachel is like Switzerland k? she doesn't pick sides! So you can't be like telling my girl who she can and can't date and DAMN straight you're not dating MY HOBBIT again **Quinn **…your mistake is my HAPPINESS

**Sugar Motta**: Whatever Santana. Rachel is going to be my date she already agreed. You don't have to come to the party if you don't want to.

**Brittany S. Piece**: as long as I get to dance I'm good. Rachel you'll dance with me right?

**Mike Chang**; . **Tina **you're kidding right babe? Cause seriously that isn't funny

**Finn Hudson**: WTH **Sugar **what does that even mean. Rachel was my girlfriend first, and eventually when she decides not to be a slut anymore she'll come back to me. Finnchel FTW!

**N. Puckerman**: Dude! You can't call Rachel a Slut! 1. Never she'll never date you again, because of it. 2. Santana is going to cut you. 3. Quinn will have you on the LIST (your life will be over) 4. Brittany will be sad and like make you disappear….and last it really pisses me off!

**Sam Evans**: Wow Finn, it was nice knowing you,

**Artie Abrahams**: Shall I send flowers or money to pay for your funeral ?

**Mike Chang**: Shit I just saw Santana take off down he street she's headed your way Finn

**Mercedes Jones**: Brittany stop messaging me privately about a shovel!

**Blaine Anderson**: Run Finn, Run ….

**Kurt Hummel**: Even I didn't realize that you were that dumb!

**Quinn Fabray**: "Overheard on Twitter: The first person to Slushie/Maim Finn Hudson will be in my good graces. " you are a dead man Finn Hudson …a dead man!


	3. Chapter 3

Face Book Posts

**Santana Snix Lopez**: Who the Fuck do you think you are **Rachel **freaking Berry! {Likes 92}

**Rachel Berry: **Can I think about that and get back to you?

**Kurt Hummel**: What did I miss?

**Mercedes Jones**: Oh no Little D did you glue all her razor blades to the ceiling again?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: My favorite was when she locked her in Coach Sue office with all the spiders PRICELESS.

**Quinn Fabray**: NO, no the best was when she told us all that we were meeting up at Breadstick for that free all you can eat buffet and Santana showed up and they were closed for renovations!

**Santana Snix Lopez**: You guys all suck. **Rachel** I am never talking to you again! This time you've gone too far.

**Sugar Motta**: How about the time she glued Santana to the chair in Glee and then had Britt give her lap dance.

**Brittany S. Piece**: ^5 Sugar that was super fun…Rachel can I give you a lap dance again?

**Finn Hudson**: Yes please Brittany…or you know any girl in Glee!

**N. Puckerman**: I'm with Britt and Finn with this Lap Dance! Lap Dance! Lap Dance!

**Sam Evans**: Only if I get to take my shirt off !

**Artie Abrahams**: Lap Dance! Lap dance…Wait what **Sam**?

**Mike Chang**: **Santana** …what did she do ?

**Mercedes Jones**: NO more freaking lap dances, or loves songs I have that in our signed and notarized agreement **Rachel**

**Blaine Anderson**: I can't believe I missed a lap dance….Sam you're taking off your shirt? Shit just got interesting O.0 !

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine Anderson!

**Rachel Berry: ** ** Blaine **you're so BUSTED ! LMAO


	4. Chapter 4

**Face Book Posts Chapter 4**

**Mike Chang**: Just left Lowes and someone was buying a lot of fire extinguishers …should we be worried? -checking in **LOWES** (Likes 2)

**Mercedes Jones**: What's **Rachel** up to now?

**Rachel Berry**: Why must you assume it is me? I happen to be hanging out at Britt's we're watching the little mermaid.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I love that movie! **Mike **why are you at Lowes, I though we had a date in like 10 minutes!

**Quinn Fabray**: **Mike **stop be a stalker! Super creepy! Now who's the spy…Spyer McCreep!

**Santana Snix Lopez**: I have a legitimate reason to need the extinguishers, **Mike** you a rat! Not everything is about you RACHEL !

**Sugar Motta**: Wait it was Quinn and Santana? Now I'm really scared. The last time they tried to pull a prank …we nearly died.

**Brittany S. Piece**: Getting my lady kisses on & watching Little Mermaid. (heart) San leave Rachie alone! (frowny face)

**Finn Hudson**: **Sugar **That smell was pretty bad….Santana, Quinn…please just don't you can't top the #McKinleyPrankster …it just isn't possible

**N. Puckerman**: Why doesn't anyone want to prank with me! I'm awesome!

**Sam Evans**: Dude you wanted to glue gumballs over the stair rails…that's lame!

**Artie Abrahams**: Is this a prank…or are we about to be PUNK'd hard my Sylvester ?

**Mike Chang**: Does this mean I'm on the List now? **Santana** and **Quinn -**O.O-

**Mercedes Jones**: Relax Quinn and Santana have a science project they're paired up! You guys are hilarious, so paranoid.

**Kurt Hummel**: Crisis averted!


	5. Chapter 5

**Face Book Posts Chapter 5**

**Mercedes Jones**: Not that I am one to gossip. But I just saw a certain loveable little diva coming out of Lima Bean with some small redheaded girl…I didn't even know there were girls shorter them Rachel! -checking **LimaBean**, Lima, OH(Likes 0)

**Quinn Fabray**: Are you still there?

**Quinn Fabray**: Are they still there?

**Quinn Fabray**: How long ago was this!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: What? When did Santana and Rachel break up?

**Sugar Motta**: has anyone see Santana since last Monday?

**Brittany S. Piece**: Santana isn't talking about the break up and she been home all week. It's worse then last time.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Poor Santana. (frowney face)

**Finn Hudson**: What? Not again!

**N. Puckerman**: I just spotted them! They're heading my way. Fuck the girl is hott!

**Sam Evans**: Does she go to McKinley?

**Artie Abrahams**: Why does Rachel get all the girls! Damn It!

**Mike Chang**: Well she does share them at least…..

**Mercedes Jones**: If you like sloppy seconds

**Blain Anderson**: Rachel is actually a really good kisser…not sloppy at all.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blain Anderson! I'm so breaking up with you!

**Blain Anderson**: Kurt I didn't mean t that way! Stop sending my calls to vice mail

**Rachel Berry:** Seriously you guys have nothing better to do then tweet, face book, and instagram about my life… Puck I do not appreciate that picture you took. Take it down immediately!


	6. Chapter 6

**Face Book Posts Chapter 6**

**N. Puckerman**: Heading out to see the new Star Trek into the darkness movie W/**Rachel **! Me and my jewBro -checking In **Roxy10, Lima OH **(Likes 12)

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: Seriously you guys are dorks!

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: I heard it's going to be hilarious and action packed!

**Comment from Sugar Motta**: guys you promised we could all go next time! This is next time!

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece**: Rachel Barbra Berry! You promised me lady kisses tonight! Now you'll be dorking out about this stupid movie all night (Frowney face)

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: Hey you guys you want to double Mike and I want to see it, we can be there in like 20 minutes …**Rachel **call me.

**Comment from Finn Hudson**: What? **Rachel **you're dating Puck!? WTH!

**Comment from N. Puckerman**: Dude, we R not dating! **Tina** Sounds great we r here early, you know how JewBro is…we'll save you a seat. The more the better or some shyt.

**Comment from Sam Evans**: OMW!

**Comment from Artie Abrahams**: me 2...you all can't nerd out with out the resident nerd…see you in a few

**Comment from Mike Chang**: I think Uhura is f*ing HOT! I l

**Comment from Mercedes Jones**: I can't believe I'm friends with you people.

**Comment from Blaine Anderson**: Space the final frontier ….OMW! Can't wait to see this movie.

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: ^5 **Mercedes** lets go to the mall, I feel I'll need retail therapy.

**Comment from Rachel Berry: **^**Mike **#ZoeSadana is smoking! I've loved her in everything that she's been in. My fascination started in 2002 …along with my love for cheerleaders.

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez: **Zoe is hot, that's true. But I thought I was the reason you loved cheerleaders, since Freshman year. (POUT)

**Comment from Quinn Fabray: **Seriously? **Santana **did** Rachel **really tell you that? Because she told me the same damn thing!

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece: **You** Rachel **are in a time out! NO lady kisses for you! I can't believe you!

**Comment from Quinn Fabray: **Seriously Rachel, you are such a guy sometimes. (rolling my eyes)

**Comment from Rachel Berry: **Ah…..Puck hacked my FB account and wrote my last comment ….. ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Face Book Posts Chapter 7**

**Finn Hudson**: Relationship status went from "Being single" to "In a relationship." - With **Rachel Berry **-checking In **Lima, OH **(Likes 0)

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: Excuse me what?

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: Huh?

**Comment from Sugar Motta**: WTH?

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece**: Rachel must have fallen off the wagon again.

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: maybe she has a head injury

**Comment from Finn Hudson**: Guys! WTH Rachel and I love one another, always and forever.

**Comment from N. Puckerman**: Are we being punk'd?

**Comment from Sam Evans**: …Ah good for you guys..?

**Comment from Artie Abrahams**: Wait I though Rachel was 'the gay' now

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez: **No fucking way …I'm calling her now, I'll set this straight.

**Comment from Mike Chang**: I'm so confused !

**Comment from Mercedes Jones**: LOL ^**ARTIE** "the gay" …too funny

**Comment from Blaine Anderson**: Finn are you on something? Do you need help? We can stage an intervention.

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: When the hell did this happen and why am I hearing about it on FB! Finn we LIVE together for crying out loud.

**Comment from Rachel Berry: FINN **motherfucking Hudson, I know where you live and the minute I get back in town I'm going to kick your ass! WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER ! **{watch?v=WA4iX5D9Z64}**

**Comment from N. Puckerman: **I knew we were being punk'd…smdh


	8. Chapter 8

**Face Book Posts Chapter 8**

**Quinn Fabray**: Who ever broke into my locker without permission is going on the LIST …you've been warned. -checking In **McKinley High, Lima OH **(Likes 0)

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: Who would dare?

**Comment from Sugar Motta**: If Quinn isn't safe none of us are

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece**: Did your locker have a coloring book and duck crayons, too ?

**Comment from Sam Evans**: could it be the #McKinleyPrankster ?

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: Interesting! I had breadsticks in my locker after 3rd period…..

**Comment from Finn Hudson**: WTH! How come no one breaks into my locker, and leaves me food.

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: No **Brittany **Though the flowers and candy were a nice touch. (Smiley face)

**Comment from Artie Abrahams**: doesn't feel like a prank…I think someone is buttering them up…isn't Cheerio tryouts coming up?

**Comment from Mike Chang**: Oh good point **Artie**

**Comment from N. Puckerman**: …has anyone see Rachel today? It isn't like her not to be at school.

**Comment from Mercedes Jones**: Who cares as long as they don't hurt us, or slushie us the population of McKinley can do whatever !

**Comment from Blaine Anderson**: I still want to know who the #McKinleyPrankster is!

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: I've exhausted all my leads… we're never going to figure it out, unless they want to let us know!

**Comment from Rachel Berry:** **Puck **no worries, stayed home today dad has the flu. **Blaine**, **Kurt**,** Sam**, **Artie **the #McKinleyPrankster is obliviously someone of high intelligence, and will not be revealed until they choose to, so we can speculate all we want…but until then lets just enjoy everyone else being jerked around…like we use to (smiley face) see you guys tomorrow. **Cheerios**…hope you have a good tryout turnout!


	9. Chapter 9

**Face Book Posts Chapter 9**

* * *

**Sam Evans**: Has anyone seen Finn? I tried to call him the last few days and no answer -checking In **Evans Middle-Earth **(Likes 4)

**Comment from Artie Abrahams**: Nope and after the shit he pulled I don't care.

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: Didn't Rachel come home a few days ago?

**Comment from Quinn Fabray: Rachel **came home on Wednesday, I was only able to talk to her briefly she was in the middle of something.

**Comment from Sugar Motta**: Oh poor Finn...we should see if he's in the hospital.

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece**: not in the hospital

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: ?**Brittany **

**Comment from Sam Evans**: ok….so where is he?

**Comment from N. Puckerman**: more like where isn't he (lo)

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: He on a camping trip has been for like 3 days.

**Comment from Artie Abrahams**: Ah….isn't Finn like allergic to nature? Remember that he couldn't go on the Glee camping trip last summer because his allergies are so bad?

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: not in the woods.

**Comment from Mike Chang**: I'm getting the feeling we don't want to know where he is….(shivers)

**Comment from Mercedes Jones**: I hope he isn't hurt too bad regional's is two weeks away

**Comment from Blaine Anderson**: We need our leading man.

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: Oh crap…**Rachel** …do you have Finn? Don't hurt him too bad…what am I going to tell our parents.

**Comment from Rachel Berry: **I'll never tell **(Evil Grin) **Rule#16**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Face Book Posts **

**Chapter Ten  
**

* * *

**N. Puckerman**: **Rachel **pls come back and pick up our baby! I'm too young for this kind of responsibility !-checking In **(Bushwick,NY ) **(Likes 5)

**Comment from Rachel Berry: **OMG! Seriously? 20 minutes…you can't watch her for 20 minutes!

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: Holy Hell….I knew something was going on between you two last time I came to NY!

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: WHAT ?

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez: **Sabía que no podía confiar en Puckerman. Voy a ir todo Lima Heights-adyacentes en el culo cuando me sale de gira! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí! Lo sabías! Sabías mis planes con Rachel cuando llegué a casa. Usted es un hombre muerto!

**Comment from Sugar Motta**: ok …seriously what the (*&*(^*^&^) did I miss?

**Comment from Rachel Berry; **Calm down Santana I can explain it wasn't like we planned for this to happen…..it just did…it's not a big deal. I can't wait to see you …. (Smiley face)

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece**: Rachel I though you liked lady kisses not Puck kisses (frown face)

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: I'm with **Sugar **what the hell?**  
**

**Comment from Finn Hudson**: Rachel how could you do this to me…to us!

**Comment from N. Puckerman**: Sorry man, you snoozed you loosed.

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece: **None of us are safe!

**Comment from Sam Evans**: I can't believe you guys had sex!

**Comment from Artie Abrahams**: WTG Puck!

**Comment from Mike Chang**: Are we being punk'd long distance?

**Comment from Mercedes Jones**: How did we all not know about this!

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece: **Don't worry Sanny I'm on my way, leaving MIT's parking lot now. I'll hide the body better this time! (smiley face)

**Comment from Blaine Anderson**: Wait…what? Kurt I …huh? What body? Oh god we've been worried about the wrong Cheerio this whole time.

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: **Rachel **and **Puck** I told you should have told her, now she's going to kill all of us … and now Brittany too.

**Comment from Kurt Hummel: **Run for your lives!

**Comment from Rachel Berry: **But once she see her she's going to love her….she just so cute and tiny…and her little bark…so cute!

* * *

**~Notes from the desk of Taylor~**

**I should be working right now…but I saw a tumbler pic…**

**I know I'm so productive while at work! **

**SMDH…and this thing just wrote itself! **

**I am also working on Not Afraid today so look for the update later tonight.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Let me know what you think…or PM with one liners and I'll work a drabble around it**

**~ Taylor ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Face Book Posts **

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: Can someone come pick me up? I'm at main/willow-checking In **(Lima, oh) **(Likes 0)

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: I can after cheerios, you ok?

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: No not really …

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: I can leave practice, if u need…what happened?

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: No I'm ok. San stay at practice.

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece**: Did he do it again? We should come and get you.

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: What happened ?

**Comment from N. Puckerman**: I already left practice OMW

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: We can head your way, if you need.

**Comment from Mike Chang**: Was it Finn?

**Comment from Finn Hudson**: Dude I'm practice with you what could I have done?

**Comment from Artie Abrahams**: Rachel, u can come stay at my place again if you need.

**Comment from Mercedes Jones**: Little D if you need something let us know

**Comment from Rachel Berry: **thank you guys Noah's here I'll talk to you later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Face Book Posts **

**ChapterTwelve**

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Can someone come and pick up Noah and I from County? -checking In **(Allen County Jail) **(Likes 0)

**Comment from Mercedes Jones**: WTH did you two do now?

**Comment from Artie Abrahams**: Do you need bail money?

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: No just a ride

**Comment from Finn Hudson**: Why don't you just ask one of your girl friends?

**Comment from Mike Chang**: Don't be a jerk Hudson

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: UT is currently unavailable at the moment.

**Comment from Rachel Berry**: Are they ok? I can't get my calls to go through.

**Comment from Mike Chang**: shook up pretty bad. But ok. Q is going to be ok.

**Comment from N. Puckerman**: good.

**Comment from Sam Evans**: what is going on?

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: WTH? Why are you in Jail, and what happened to UT?

**Comment from Blaine Anderson**: I'm on my way to county, be there in about 20 minutes

**Comment from Rachel Berry: **No rush Blaine, thanks for coming out.

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: I feel like I'm always the last one to know EVERYTHING !


	13. Chapter 13

**Face Book Posts **

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Rule #45 people! Rule fucking 45! -checking In **(Berry Bunker, Oh) **(Likes 2)

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: I can't remember #45! Are we in trouble…who did it this time.

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: Anything in the 40's is Fucking ape shit bad!

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: What did you do **Puck**?

**Comment from N. Puckerman**: Why does it have to be me?

**Comment from Mike Chang**: Dude, no one gets to the 40's except Santana that one time , other then you and Finn.

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: Please do NOT remind me of that CHANG …it was a LONG time a go.

**Comment from Artie Abrahams**: Finn is still in traction. No way he's the Rule #45

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: Why doesn't anyone write them down? I don't know if I should run to her ….or run for the hills!

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece**: I wrote them down, but Lord Tubbington ate the list.

**Comment from Blaine Anderson**: **Kurt **you never write them down either. Sometimes you're such a drama queen.

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: You have to stop writing things with those scented crayons B!

**Comment from Sugar Motta**: Is it never say sorry?

**Comment from Sam Evans**: No **Sugar** that's rule #6

**Comment from Finn Hudson**: Why does she have rules to begin with?

**Comment from N. Puckerman**: Never go anywhere with out a knife?

**Comment from Sam Evans**: No **Puck** that's rule #9

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: Wait **Sam** do you know all the rules? ….How….Why….start talking Trouty!

**Comment from Sam Evans**: not all of them. I like the idea of them, No clue what 45 is though (Frown)

**Comment from Finn Hudson**: I'm not in traction I'm on crutches Now (smile) and I only have one cast left. TVWM #Fullrecorysoon

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: That's it you're CUT OFF **Blaine **ANDERSON

**Comment from Mercedes Jones**: That idiot can't even spell recovery properly. Rachel its in the contract that you can't maim him to the point that he is stupid!

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece**: Pretty sure he was born that way **Mercedes **…..just saying no offence **Finn**

**Comment from Coach S. Sylvester**: What are these rules I like the sound of them. Q, B, S and Berry report to my office Monday morning!

**Comment from Rachel Berry: **Who fucking added the devil…which one of you way it!? Rule #1 people Rule #1


	14. Chapter 14

**Face Book Posts **

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Santana Snix Lopez**: What's better **PezBerry**, FaBerry, PieBerry or Finchel-checking In **(Berry Bunker) **(Likes 11)

**Comment from Finn Hudson**: Finchel FTW!

**Comment from Brittany S. Piece**: PieBerry…now I want Pie.. **Rachel **can I come over?

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: Faberry ?

**Comment from Artie Abrahams**: All the above except Finchel

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: How about Berry-Chang

**Comment from Sugar Motta**: ...? ...I can't answer this without hurting someone. No answer

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: Not and option Chang…back off!

**Comment from Mike Chang**: Seriously Tina do we need to talk?

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: I'm not scared of you **Santana**

**Comment from Santana Six Lopez**: I'm know where you shop, and we already know I like to light things on fire Chang

**Comment from Tina Cohen-Chang**: Pezberry for the win!

**Comment from Blaine Anderson**: Wait I think we need a little background info to vote.

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: Answer the question Warbler afores I ends you

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: Leave him alone satan what is this all about.

**Comment from N. Puckerman**: What the hell is this?

**Comment from Blaine Anderson**: PezBerry

**Comment from Sam Evans**: Partial to PieBerry with a side of Sam.

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: **PUCK **I've got this friend who would be all into you , She's in B's dance class…flexible if you know what I mean

**Comment from N. Puckerman: **PezBerry …Hook me up!

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: I know where you keep your Marc Jacobs LadyFace.

**Comment from Kurt Hummel**: Pezberry..Pezberry...Pezberry...Pezberry...Pezberr y to infinity and whatever Pezberry

**Comment from Mercedes Jones**: I'm not getting involved this sounds all kinds of dangerous.

**Comment from Rachel Berry: Santana **Maria Lopez You are not taking a poll to see who I should ask to senior prom!

**Comment from Quinn Fabray**: You can not be serious right now…Rachel tell me you're not falling for this! This is crazy….fuck this OMW

**Comment from Mercedes Jones: **See I knew this all kinds of Cray-cray

**Comment from N. Puckerman: Santana **can you text me that info before Q kills you?

**Comment from Santana Snix Lopez**: The public has spoken **Rachel **Pick me up 8 k? I want Stix for dinner. **Puck **check your text …. **Quinn **bring it blondie !


End file.
